


Ein langer Sommer

by Khana



Category: Die drei ??? (The Three Investigators), TKKG
Genre: Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-07
Updated: 2008-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khana/pseuds/Khana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justus macht Urlaub in Europa, Peter und Bob müssen sich den Sommer über anderweitig beschäftigen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vom anderen Ufer

**Author's Note:**

> Alle drei Ficlets sind beim Kink vs Gen-Battle von Ficathon_de entstanden.

Urlaub allein war langweilig.

Eigentlich hätte Justus sich das vorher denken können, aber... Onkel Titus und Tante Mathilda hatten nun mal ihm und Lys zum Schulabschluss die Flugtickets geschenkt, nicht ihm und Peter oder Bob.  
Dass Lys keine zwei Wochen vor Abflug mit ihm Schluss machen würde, hatte ja schließlich keiner ahnen können.

Also war er allein geflogen, mit einem großen Rucksack im Gepäck und dem Plan, Europas große Städte mit dem Zug zu bereisen.

Lief soweit ja auch ganz gut. Aber er hatte inzwischen wirklich genug Schiffe und Gewürzmuseen und Modelleisenbahnen besichtigt, und wollte erst übermorgen wieder aus Hamburg abreisen.

Was also tun, morgen?

Justus streckte sich auf dem schmalen Jugendherbergsbett aus und blätterte in seinem Reiseführer herum, aber es klang alles langweilig oder schlicht zu teuer – mehr Museen, mehr Schiffe, Hafenrundfahrten, Musicals. Alles nicht das wahre.

Die Tür hinter ihm öffnete sich und Justus stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und wandte den Blick Richtung Tür, durch die eine schwarze Reisetasche geschoben wurde, der ein großer Junge mit dunklen Locken folgte.

"Hi", grüßte der Junge gut gelaunt. "Ich bin Tim. Ist das Bett noch frei?"  
Justus nickte – ja, das Bett war frei. "Hallo. Justus", stellte er sich vor.  
"Amerikaner?", fragte Tim.

Justus nickte – dass man seinen Akzent schon anhand von zwei Worten erkennen konnte...

"Woher genau?", fragte Tim jetzt auf Englisch, und Justus lächelte – Tims Akzent konnte man nämlich auch schon nach wenigen Worten problemlos einordnen.

"Kalifornien", antwortete er, und beobachtete, wie Tim die dünne Decke mit dem schlichten weißen Herbergslaken bezog. "Rocky Beach, in der Nähe von Los Angeles. Bist du hier im Urlaub?"

Tim schüttelte den Kopf. "Bin nur für ein Turnier aus München hergekommen."  
"Turnier?", hakte Justus nach.

Tim bückte sich zu seiner Reisetasche, zog etwas weißes daraus hervor.  
"Judo", sagte er, und holte einen Kleiderbügel, um den Judoanzug – als solchen konnte Justus das weiße Ding inzwischen identifizieren – darüber zu hängen.

Justus nickte anerkennend.  
"Dann hast du also auch keine interessanten Pläne oder Ideen, was man in dieser Stadt morgen noch machen könnte, oder?"

"Dungeon", schlug Tim vor.  
Justus schüttelte den Kopf. "Zu teuer. Und ich war in London schon in einem."  
"Hm", sagte Tim. "Den Rest hast du schon durch? Museen, Speicherstadt und so?"  
Justus nickte und blätterte weiter lustlos durch seinen Reiseführer.

"Kannst ja auch einfach mitkommen, bevor du dich tot langweilst", grinste Tim, und Justus sah ihn fragend an.  
"Na, zum Turnier. Publikum ist erlaubt. Nicht, dass du musst oder so, aber..."  
"Klingt interessant", sagte Justus.

Er mochte selbst so unsportlich sein wie nur was, aber muskulösen Kerlen dabei zuzugucken, wie sie sich an den interessantesten Stellen anfassten, um sich gegenseitig in die Waagerechte zu bringen...?

Moment, hatte er das grade wirklich gedacht? Er hatte ja gewusst, dass er Männer nicht ganz unattraktiv fand. Aber hatte es am Ende einfach nicht mit Lys geklappt, weil er Mädchen eben doch nicht genug mochte?

Na, egal.

 

Sie verbrachten den Abend im Bistro der Jugendherberge, tranken Bier zusammen und unterhielten sich.  
Justus war erstaunt, herauszufinden, dass auch Tim zu Hause eine Detektiv-'Bande', wie er es nannte, hatte.  
Justus zog bei dem Wort fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und Tim grinste.  
"Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, wir sind nie älter als vierzehn geworden."

Justus lachte. "In dem Alter haben wir auch angefangen. Inzwischen übernehmen wir ganz professionelle Fälle. Ich hoffe ja, demnächst Kriminalistik studieren zu können..."

Tim nickte anerkennend. "Ich glaub, ich wird eher auf die Sporthochschule gehen. Vielleicht Lehramt..."

Stimmte schon, musste Justus insgeheim zugeben, Sportlehrer passte besser zu Tim als Detektiv. Und fit genug dafür war er allemal. Fast so gut gebaut wie Peter, ein bisschen weniger kräftig vielleicht, dafür sehniger. Ein bisschen machte er den Eindruck einer großen Raubkatze, zum Absprung bereit. Vielleicht auch den eines Wolfs...

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. "Was hast du gesagt?"

Noch zwei Bier und eine gute Stunden später machten sich die beiden Jungen auf den Weg in das Vierbettzimmer, das sie sich teilten.

Justus verschwand ins Bad, um sich die Zähne zu putzen, und als er wieder herauskam beugte sich Tim gerade mit nichts als einer eng sitzenden Unterhose bekleidet über seine Tasche.

Sein Rücken, oder besser, der komplette Tim, war braun gebrannt, sein Po sah verdammt verlockend aus und...

Justus schluckte.

Er konnte doch nicht einfach so geradezu sabbernd hier herumstehen, während ein quasi wildfremder Typ nackt vor ihm herumturnte.

Er zog sich das Shirt über den Kopf, und als er wieder auftauchte, hatte Tim immer noch nicht mehr an, sich dafür aber wieder aufgerichtet, und sah Justus jetzt an.

"Hm?", machte Justus.  
"Ich... hab's falsch gedeutet, oder?"  
"Was?"  
"Dass du... du weißt schon."  
Justus schluckte. "Tu ich?"  
"Na, dass du... aufmichstehst."  
"Äh", sagte Justus.  
"Ich hab's falsch gedeutet", sagte Tim, "Sorry, ich—", und drehte sich um, und das konnte Justus ja nun wirklich nicht zulassen.

Er griff nach Tims Schulter, und der andere Junge blieb stocksteif stehen.

"Hast nichts falsch gedeutet", sagte Justus, zog an Tims Schulter, bis der sich umdrehte, und lächelte unsicher.

"Nicht?"

Justus schüttelte den Kopf, und dann grinste Tim siegessicher, und plötzlich hatte Justus einen armvoll sehnigen Jungenkörper an sich gedrückt und raue Lippen auf seinen und—

Okay, ja, Lys war bei weitem nicht so gut gewesen.

Tim schob ihn rückwärts auf das Stockbett zu, seine Finger machten sich an Justus' Gürtel zu schaffen, öffneten seinen Reißverschluss und dann fuhr er mit der Hand in Justus' Unterhose, ohne sie ihm auszuziehen.

Wie gut, dachte Justus noch, als er rückwärts auf die Matratze fiel, dass sie das Zimmer für sich hatten.


	2. Ein langer Sommer

Seit Justus auf Europareise gegangen war, passierte wirklich gar nichts mehr.

Gut, das war abzusehen gewesen – Justus war schließlich meistens der, der skurrile Fälle anschleppte, aber trotzdem – irgendwas musste doch mal wieder passieren!

Peter und Bob fuhren schwimmen und ins Kino, lasen, spielten Karten, Fußball, Computerspiele. Sie hatten sogar schon zweimal Tante Mathilda geholfen, so wenig hatten sie zu tun.

Kelly war zu Verwandten nach Kanada gefahren. Und sie war es, die er in diesen langen, heißen Woche wirklich vermisste – oder besser: Sex.

Es war ja nicht so, als könne er sich nicht beschäftigen, aber am Wochenende einfach mal den Tag knutschend in seinem Bett zu verbringen...

 

Sie waren an diesem Abend wieder mal im Kino, in irgendeinem Krimi, der in den Vorschauen interessanter ausgesehen hatte, als er es jetzt tatsächlich war.

Peter griff in die Popcorntüte, stopfte sich das klebrige Zeug in den Mund und nahm dann einen großen Schluck Cola.

Dann bemerkte er die Hand auf seinem Bein.

Er sah hinüber zu Bob, musste seine Augen anstrengen in der Dunkelheit, aber ja, das war ganz eindeutig Bobs Hand auf seinem Bein und Bob, der ganz konzentriert und überhaupt nicht auffällig die Leinwand anstarrte.

Peter hielt ihm die Popcorntüte unter die Nase, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass die Hand nicht nur deshalb auf seinem Bein lag, aber Bob schüttelte steif den Kopf.

Na gut.

Es gab nicht viele Gründe, jemandem im Kino die Hand aufs Bein zu legen, und wenn Peter nicht völlig daneben lag... (Und wenn er völlig daneben lag – darüber wollte er jetzt lieber gar nicht nachdenken. Zu peinlich.)

Er stellte Popcorn und Cola vor sich auf den Boden, streckte die Arme in die Höhe, als sei er müde, und ließ sie dann auf die Rückenlehnen fallen.

Klar, unauffällig.  
Aber: Wenn Bob das tat, was Peter dachte, das er tat, würde er merken, dass Peter nicht uninteressiert war.

Bob wandte den Kopf zu ihm um, die Hälfte seines Gesichtes flackerte von den schnell geschnittenen Szenen auf der Leinwand.

Peter grinste, und es musste furchtbar gequält aussehen, aber Bob grinste nur zurück, rutschte in seinem Sessel ein bisschen näher an Peter heran und lehnte sich an ihn.

Das war Bobs Kopf, der da an seiner Schulter lag, und Bobs Hand, die immer näher an seinen Schritt kroch – und verdammt, so eng war die Boxershorts doch heute morgen noch nicht gewesen! – und Bobs Stimme, die "Okay?", flüsterte, und eben, in Peters Kopf, war das alles noch viel einfacher gewesen.

Peter nickte atemlos.

Das Kino war recht leer, und Peter war so verdammt dankbar dafür, als Bobs Hand sich durch Hose und alles gegen ihn drückte und dann hin und her rieb und "verflucht, Bob", flüsterte Peter, "was machst du?"

"Den Film interessanter", wisperte Bob zurück, rutschte noch ein bisschen näher und pustete in Peters Ohr.

Peter zuckte zusammen drehte den Kopf zu Bob, um dem zu sagen, was er von solchen Überfällen hielt, als er schon wieder, wenn auch ganz anders überfallen wurde.

Bob küsste ihn, mitten in einem Kino, wo ihnen jeder zugucken konnte, und dann schob Bob seine Hand unter Peters Hosenbund, unter die Boxershorts und Bob nahm Peters Schwanz in die Hand (und wie seltsam war der Gedanken, bitte?!) und holte ihm mitten Kino einen runter.

Oh, verdammt!

Peter musste sich beherrschen, nicht zu zucken und zu stöhnen und er presste den Rücken gegen den Sitz, die Füße gegen die Lehne vor ihm und biss sich auf die Lippen, um möglichst unauffällig zu sein.

Bob hielt, so schien es, nichts von Unauffälligkeit, er leckte und knabberte an Peters Hals herum und seine Hand tat unglaubliche Sachen mit Peter, und dann kam er in seine verdammte Hose, mitten im verdammten Kino.

"Bob", zischte Peter, "hast du den Verstand verloren?!"  
Bob grinste nur. "Vielleicht", sagte er, und kuschelte sich noch etwas enger gegen Peter.

Peter dachte an den feuchten Fleck in seinem Schritt, der sich immer weiter ausbreitete, und stöhnte.

"Was, willst du schon wieder?", flüsterte Bob. "Eigentlich bin ich ja erst mal dran..."

Peter stöhnte gleich noch mal, diesmal aus schierer Verzweiflung, weil sein Freund so ein verdammter Idiot war, aber andererseits... der Sommer konnte nur interessanter werden.


	3. Wissenslücke

Irgendwie waren Peter und Bob anders, als Justus zurück kam.  
Acht Wochen waren eine lange Zeit, klar – und er selbst hatte sich ja schließlich auch verändert, war braun geworden und hatte ein paar Kilo abgespeckt, woran er persönlich natürlich nichts auszusetzen hatte. Er hatte Bröckchen von diversen europäischen Sprachen aufgeschnappt und konnte in bestimmt zehn von ihnen fluchen. (Jugendherbergen förderten zweifelsohne die Kommunikation.)

Aber Peter und Bob benahmen sich seltsam, ohne dass er eine wirkliche Erklärung dafür hatte.

Sie sagten, sie seien die ganzen acht Wochen in Rocky Beach gewesen, hätten ein oder zwei kleine Fälle gelöst – "Nichts großes, Just" – und trotzdem waren sie irgendwie... anders.

Peter hatte mit Kelly Schluss gemacht, bekam er mit, aber warum genau, sagte niemand.

Aber wer war Justus, einen solchen Fall ungelöst zu lassen?

Er beobachtete seine beiden Freunde mit Argusaugen, wann immer sie Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Da waren Blicke, die zwischen den beiden hin und her gingen, manchmal zwinkerten sie, grinsten. Kleine Handbewegungen, Gesten, die Justus nicht einordnen konnte. Zu viele Insider, an denen er nicht Teil haben konnte.

Besonders seltsam wurden die Blicke zwischen den beiden, als sie alle zusammen schwimmen gingen. Bob konnte Peter kaum aus den Augen lassen, und später, als sie am Strand auf Handtüchern lagen und in der Sonne trockneten, bot Peter an, Bob den Rücken einzureiben und wow, dass Justus das nicht eher bemerkt hatte!

"Ihr habt was miteinander", sagte er.  
Peter schreckte zusammen und ließ fast die Tube mit der Sonnencreme fallen.  
Bob drehte sich um. "Was?"  
"Ihr... ihr schlaft miteinander."

Peter drehte sich weg und schien sich das Meer anzusehen, Bob grinste nur, und dann drehte Peter sich zurück, sah Justus an, und sagte "Ja."

"Warum habt ihr nichts gesagt?", fragte Justus.  
"Weil... es komisch gewesen wäre, und weil... weil..." Peter fehlten die Worte.  
"Komisch war's so auch", knurrte Justus. "Ich dachte, ich werde verrückt."

"Wir wussten halt nicht, wie du reagierst, Erster", meinte Bob.  
"Wie soll ich schon reagieren?"

"Na, weil... das schwul ist und so."  
Justus zuckte die Schultern. "Ich habe acht Wochen in zwei duzend verschiedenen Europäischen Jugendherbergen verbracht, Peter."  
"Was hat das damit zu tun?"  
"Glaubst du, da hab ich nicht mal was... ausprobiert?"

"Du... du..." Peter starrte Justus an.  
Justus grinste. "Ich."  
"Aber..."

Bob sah aus wie die sprichwörtliche Katze, die soeben den Kanarienvogel gefressen hatte.  
"Du, Justus?"  
Justus zuckte die Schultern. "Na und?"  
"Ich meine nur... Peter? Bist du bereit zu... teilen?"

"Teilen? Wie... oh." Peter wurde rot. "Meinst du echt? Ich meine... huh. Ja, doch... ja."

Justus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Geht's um das, von dem ich denke, um das es geht?"

Bob grinste. "Wenn alle Beteiligten einverstanden sind... bringen wir unsere Partnerschaft doch auf die nächste Ebene."

Peter lachte. "Gesprochen wie ein wahrer Justus."

"Hey", beschwerte sich Justus und schlug mit dem Handtuch nach Peter.

"Na, wenn du dich doch so anhörst..."

"Keine Sorge, Just", murmelte Bob, plötzlich ganz nah an seinem Ohr. "Wir lieben dich trotzdem."


End file.
